


Unholy (A Remington Leith Fanfic)

by Logophile2021



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Remington Leith (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logophile2021/pseuds/Logophile2021
Summary: As Prince of the Underworld, Remington knew damn well he was never meant to feel any joy in his life, especially since his minions were ordered to cause discord and misery to the mortal world above. Then one day, he is saved by the one person who he is forbidden to come in contact with: an angel of Heaven.Serena was still a new spirit spawned into the kingdom of Heaven, but she felt like something was missing from her potential. That fateful day she wanders off alone where Heaven ended, she finds a broken individual on the verge of death and her pure and innocent soul can't help but bring him back to life. Had she known it was her greatest enemy she revived, she wouldn't believe what would happen after, but she wouldn't change what she did.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Original Character(s), Remington Leith/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

There were two worlds that existed alongside it:

The Kingdom of Heaven led by a large population of angels whose sole purpose was to guide the mortals on the path of righteousness and bring them back home to whence they came from. Every angel was created for a different purpose, and if worthy, can earn the gift of an eternal in the Kingdom. The only law they have forbids them from coming in contact with the servants and rulers of the Underworld.

The Underworld was a netherworld where the darkest of demons resided and the souls they trapped and tortured lived as servants for eternity. They were ruled by no other than Remington, formally known as The Prince of the Underworld. He led his servants to extinguish the mortals of any feelings of joy and relief, in order to steal their souls and make his population grow.

Since the beginning of time and before the Earth was created, these two divine kingdoms stayed clear of each other for their purposes were against the other and no one dared to enter the other's land.

Anyone who broke said law of coming in contact with each other's race, legend said that the punishment was much worse than anyone can imagine.

Who could have ever predicted that the only ones to break that law was a naive angel and Prince of Hell?


	2. A Day in The Life: Remington

"Your Higness! Another of our loyal servants was able to tempt another mortal soul to cross over. Isn't that great?"

The minion's enthusiasm about the news was almost contagious, but the Prince of The Underworld has heard the same words in that order more times than all the time he has ruled over the kingdom. Not wanting to disappoint his minion's hopes of appeasing his master, he puts on his fake smile showing his razor sharp teeth, and speaks.

"That is most excellent, Igor. Good to know the mortals are still too weak to resist sweet, blissful temptation. Go; tell my servants to keep up the good work and continue to not disappoint me and Their Excellency."

"Yes, master! Right away!" And the small and hunched minion ran away with a satisfied smile in his deformed face. When he was out of sight, the Prince smiled to himself to see he was able to make his servant happy, even if it meant he wouldn't be. Hell, he was never happy. Why should he be? His only purpose was to siphon the world of any joy or positivity.

The title wasn't all its cracked up to be. Especially since he had been doing the same fucking things for eons and he was tired of it all. Tired of seeing innocent youths fall under the influence of wine and pills, faithful spouses cheat on their partners with a tempting stranger, and just seeing the destruction of humanity to overpopulate the number of souls and servants in the Underworld where no one would ever seem to understand what he was feeling inside his cold, dark heart.

"Remington", the dark and sinister was still spine-chilling even after all this time, as the Prince jumped at the sound of his name being spoken and then turned to see his frightening and colorless father walking toward him, his shadow absent from the source of light that was barely there. "Yes, Your Excellency."

"How has your army been working recently?" The fact that he had no mouth to speak his words was even more unsettling than hearing them in his head. "They improve every single day, and we gain more followers as the mortal world grows more liberal and weak-willed. Starting to believe they will ended up giving themselves up easily and save us the trouble of trying to convince them."

He stepped closer to his son and raised a finger, causing Remington to fill his lifeless body with dread and fear, terrified at what his emotionless and merciless father might do to him. "Don't become so soft, my son. There will always be that one small light in them that will persuade them to stay true to their good side, but they still have free will. Don't ever forget that."

Remington hung his head in shame of disappointing his father who expected everything from his (now) only legacy. "Yes, you're right. Sorry to be so presumptuous, Your Excellency." Not a second after saying that, Remington felt a sharp talon lift his head up to meet his father's ominous and dead red eyes.

"There, there, my son. I know you have the potential to be a great ruler. Unlike your brother, who couldn't live up to the task and felt mercy for those mortals." Remington felt something punch his gut as the memory of his late brother, Sebastian, flashed in his mind and he fought with all his might not to shred his father to pieces for terminating his own flesh and blood.

"As long as you keep a good command to your army and remember what you were made for, nothing will hold you back and everything can be yours." Remington held his father's cold and lifeless gaze in his own black eyes and nodded once as he declared, "I swear to bring honor to this kingdom and you, Your Excellency." His father's eyes glinted a missing smile as he concluded with, "Oh, I know you will, my son."

With that, his father vanished out of thin air and all that was left was Remington and his thoughts. Or so he thought. He heard a sly chuckle from one side of the master room of his father's castle, and turned to find his Seductress, Lucrecia, leaning on a doorway. Her figure enamoring to a weak-willed individual as her long, silky black hair cascaded over her cleavage barely concealed as she wore her usual strapless red dress that hid half her bosom and exposed one of her long legs while the other was hidden.

"Looks like someone has some serious daddy issues", Lucrecia joked as her red lips stretched to form a teasing smile and her round, jade eyes batted to tempt the Prince to come closer to her. His Majesty raised a questioning eyebrow as he slowly walked closer to the Seductress and looked over her, a hint of intimidation in his eyes, but she wasn't scared of him.

"I may be the one with the daddy issues", he growled in a low voice looking in her steady eyes, then he slammed his hand on the wall, making her jump for a second as he leaned into her ear and whispered in her ear, "But you're the one who needs to mind her own fucking business." She turns to him and challenges him further, "Why don't you make me?"

With that, he picked her up to his bedroom where he uses her body to try to forget about what had just happened with his father and remembered his older brother who was originally the heir to the throne but lost his sense of leadership when he started feeling mercy for the mortals on Earth. He hopes he can appease his father just as he needs to not just to avoid the same fate, but to prove himself worthy of the title that didn't belong to him in the first place.


	3. A Day In The Life: Serena

"Serena! Be careful!" The naive and newly spawned soul was leaning over the view of the strange world known as Earth and was close to tumbling over when another elder angel had caught her before she could by accident. She stood up and looked into her friend's eyes with slight guilt, "I'm sorry, Aurora. The mortals down there just seem so interesting and curious. Who knows what they might do if we didn't help them?"

"I understand, child. But our duty as their guides aren't easy." Serena was confused, "What do you mean? They were born with a sense of morality, right?" Aurora nodded and then she bore a look of disappointing as she proceeded to explain to her newest student the reality of their role as guardians.

"They were, but the world isn't as perfect as its Creator originally made it anymore. The people who have lived down there take advantage of the free will they were given and instead fall easily into the temptations and sinful behaviors ignited by our enemies." Serena furrowed her brows in confusion, "Our enemies? Who are they?"

"The servants and demons of the Underworld who works to destroy everything we've built and worked for as long as the Kingdom of Heaven has existence. They influence the mortals to sin and disobey commandments and destroy the most important things about them. If that was horrible enough, they're led by the devil's own son, Remington, the Prince of the Underworld."

Serena's sapphire eyes widened at the realization that there was another kingdom between this and the Earth that wished to make mortals disobey their Lord and make decisions they would regret for the rest of their lives. She wasn't sure whether to hate them or resent them. "Why would they want to do this?", she asked innocently, simply wishing to understand why a group of divine beings attempt to go against morals and the standards she's been taught.

"Unfortunately, you're not experienced enough to understand that yet, but all I can tell you is that they work very hard to destroy the pure morality of every mortal and make their population of followers grow, and as the mortals grow more and more liberal, they are winning. But that doesn't mean we won't give up, and with new spirits like you to assist us, they won't stand a chance against us."

"There is only one law you should follow regarding the inhabitants of the Underworld, Serena", Aurora held the young angel's fragile hand and held it tightly to amplify the warning she about to give her, "Angels and demons are forbidden to come in contact with each other however, and if someone does, the punishment will be much worse than death itself."

Serena felt her heart pounding in her chest as she ran her hand through her lush, blonde hair and wish she wasn't so scared. "There, there, child", Aurora reassured the frightened angel as she pulled her close into a comforting hug, "You have many like me to guide you to being a great guardian and stay safe from the evil of this universe." She felt the young angel's loosen up as she took a deep breath and felt more relaxed.

"Well, Serena", Aurora said as she politely pulled away from their hug, still holding Serena's hands gently, "I must go to attend my duties, but please. Do stay safe and be cautious of your surroundings, alright?" Serena nodded in affirmation and then her teacher kissed her forehead before walking away and disappearing with the wind.

As she sat back to view the mortals, Serena starting feeling overwhelmed if everything that was to come for her. She never would have believe their would be opposing forces to extinguish any light left that she wants to help spread on Earth. She hoped she was up to the tasks that would be given to her, even if the mortals could choose not to listen to her.

She heard something strange behind her, a voice, but it didn't sound like a person's. More like a creature. She turned around to find a white dove perched behind her and cooing. She stood back up to try to walk closer to it. When she was close enough to it, she tried to lean down to pick it up, but it started flying away and she started following it to wherever it was going.

She tried using her wings to try to catch up to the dove, but she didn't know how to use them yet so she was stuck running after it. When it finally perched on a tree, Serena found it and herself in an unknown garden that was lush with life and animals and sunlight. This must be the fabled Garden of Eden that she was taught about after she first spawned, she had no idea it still stood here.

She walked over the soft, green grass and sat on a beautiful field of flowers that seemed to smile up at her. They smelled so sweet, she couldn't help but feel joy as she brushed her fingers against the soft petals.

She learned of the first two mortals named Adam and Eve who picked from the Tree of Knowledge and had to live their lives as mortal beings. She wished she could have been their to help them, but she knew it was the best way for them and their legacies to experience life on Earth.

Laying back on the soft and sweet-smelling bed of flowers, Serena thought about the inhabitants of the Underworld and the so-called "Prince of The Underworld", Remington. She knew his father was just horrible, but something made her believe his son couldn't be that bad.

Sure, he was the son of the devil, but then again, she never heard any bad tales of him. Nevertheless, she had to make sure she didn't fall so easily in his tricks and fail her mission to be a strong guardian angel.


	4. His Savior and Destruction

As the Prince dressed himself back up long after Lucrecia left his bed, Remington started wondering about his role as the Prince. He never had any training for the role, but he had seen his father train his late brother to live up to his legacy. Sebastian wanted to make his father proud, but he seemed to have a softer side to the mortals than anyone living in the Underworld ever had. What a shame it was the very thing that cost him his title, and his life.

Remington knew well his family line wasn't famous for it's contribution to morals for mortals, but he believed his brother was unique for thinking differently and showing mercy for one particular mortal man who was starting to fall under the influence of gambling, but ended up not doing so all because Sebastian believed he deserved a chance to make the right choice.

Though he understood his brother buried his own grave when he made his fatal choice, Remington couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for his brother's demise. Maybe if he told him to play along with their father or taken the blame for the mortal's choice instead, his brother would still be here and he wouldn't have to feel this nagging feeling that the same thing was about to happen to him all because he was tired.

He walked out of his castle which rose higher than anything in the Underworld, and took a walk elsewhere to try to clear his head. "What the hell is wrong with me?", he thought to himself ad he let his feet guide him, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"Why am I feeling exhausted of doing and seeing the same thing I have been every day? This is what I was meant to do, and I shouldn't question that. Still, I can't help but start to think I can feel something other than resentment for the mortals and do something rather than submit to my father who doesn't even respect me or anyone. What am I other than the son of the Devil? Who would ever see past that?"

His thoughts came to a halt when he stumbled upon a familiar-looking gate, and then took a deep breath as he bribed the gatekeeper to let him inside and in exchange, a spell would be cast on him so that he would be mortal as long as he stayed in there. The gate opened and he stepped inside, looking like an ordinary young man while trying to tuck in his bat-like wings and hide his horns which protruded from his head.

He liked visiting the once-glorious Garden of Eden where his own father tempted Eve to make an innocent mistake and no one would ever be able to see the divine and radiant beauty of this place, which now stood as somewhat of a passage between his world and the Kingdom of Heaven, but he didn't know that. He was the only one to know about the secret garden and visits there to feel a sense of Earth there when his own kingdom was gloomy and devoid of any life.

His favorite thing to do here in the Garden was to climb up the trees that stood taller than any skyscraper on Earth, and he would climb higher and higher each time he came. Sometimes he'd fly over the trees and land on another one, but he had to be careful because even though his wings were strong, they injure easily since he doesn't use them often.

That wasn't what caused the accident though. As he was jumping over the trees, he he spotted a baby bird fall off form its nest and flew fast to catch it and put it back in its nest. Then as he tried to rest on a branch, he wasn't quick enough to see it wasn't strong enough to hold his weight and before he knew it, the branch broke and Remington fell quickly and hard to the ground as his reaction to the fall blocked his action to fly up and save himself.

The second thing he heard snap after that branch was his leg, which was also severely cut from landing on a rock. The shock of his state prevented him from feeling any pains, but his body filled with dread and fear as he was alone and badly injured in a place only he knows about and he was afraid he would die here.

When the pain finally came to him, it was so great and immerse, it started to make him faint. He never felt so scared in his immortal life, not since he saw his brother being killed by their own father. And here he was now mortal in this place where his state was fatal and no one would be coming to save him.

The only comfort that he could find in all this was that maybe if he passed, he might see his brother and maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely and unwanted anymore. With the image of Sebastian's face in his mind, he let his eyes close and gave into the pain that completley possessed his body. He was ready to welcome death who would take him away from all this.

Then, all of a sudden, the pain was gone. He felt normal again. And then he heard breathing. Someone else's breathing. He slowly opened his eyes to see what he thought was the Sun at first, but as his vision improved, he saw a face. The face of a girl. And eyes, as blue as sapphire, and lips as pink as a carnation. The blinding glow came from what he made out as golden, flowing hair falling gracefully over the girl's shoulder and a little on her face as she leaned close to his face.

"Hey, you're awake", her voice speaking softly sounded so lovely, like bells ringing in the distance and the birds you hear singing in the morning, "Are you okay?" Remington blinked as he started moving his head to see that his leg was completely healed and then he used his strength to sit up from laying on his back and collect himself. Then he looked back up to look at the beautiful girl again whose face was full of worry and concern.

"Uh, yeah", he started speaking as he ran a hand through his black hair, the girl felt slight chills at the sound of his silky voice, "Yeah, I'm okay. Did you...heal me?" The young girl blushed at his question and answered quite insecurely, "Y-Yes, I did. I saw you save those baby birds but I didn't realize you got injured."

"I wasn't sure how to help you, but something inside me told me to just believe in myself and hold great mercy for you, and so I just...prayed you would be healed. I didn't think it would work." She looked back up into his eyes and the most lovely smile stretched across her lips and caused the Prince to feel something spark in his chest as she said to him, "I'm so glad you're okay."

It was Remington's turn to blush as he stared at the divine beauty kneeling in front of him with an elegant white dress that reached down to her ankles and...feathery wings? Rem looked above her head and confirmed his belief that she was an angel when he saw her transparent halo glowing like a star.

"I-I have to go, I shouldn't be here", Rem stood up, slightly amazed there was no trace of pain in his leg, and was about to leave when the curious angel took his hand, which made his heart stop, and said to him, "Wait, why do you have to leave? Will I ever see you again?" 

Rem knew deep down that the smart decision would be to never see her again and keep both of them safe, but as he gazed into those blue eyes that he could get lost in that were staring back at him with hope to see him again and know him more, he gave in against his better judgement and told her, "Come back tomorrow. I'll tell you more about me, but you shouldn't look forward to it."

"Why not?", she asked wanting to know more, but Remington just smiled at her, amused at her naive aura and said, "So many questions, not enough answers. One must learn to be patient to get what they're asking for." And with that, he walked away and out of her sight and the last thing he felt before he returned to his castle was hope. And happiness.


	5. Beauty and her Beast

Remington was not focused at all for the past couple of hours. Not since he almost died in the Garden and was saved by something he was forbidden to come in contact with: an angel. But she wasn't like any other angels he had seen before, she was...different. She saved his life without any hesitation, and the way she looked at him after he was okay, caused him to feel...enraptured. It seemed like for the first time ever in his life, the thing inside his chest that he believe he didn't possess was his heart beating. For her.

He's had other girls like his Seductress, but they never made him feel like...he was worth the time they spent with him. That angel looked so eager to see him again and Remington could tell she was new to her kingdom so she probably couldn't tell what he really was. He suddenly started getting scared of what might happen if she does find out that he's the son of the Devil. Will she never want to see him again? It's best if she didn't, but if that was the case, then Rem should have died in that Garden.

"What was I thinking?", he got lost I was his own thoughts again as he watched his servants carry out their deeds, "Me? The Prince of the Underworld corrupting an innocent and naive angel like her? I couldn't live with that in my head. Still...I've never seen an angel as pure and selfless as her. Most of her kind tend to stay away from me and just focus on their missions. She didn't hesitate to help me and now I owe her life. I would gladly give everything up for her."

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tongue on his neck, and he turned to find his Seductress eyeing him quite hungrily, "Greetings, Your Highness. You look so lonely here by yourself." She proceeded to sit on his lap and run her hands down his torso, "Need some pleasant company?", she purred with lust in her eyes and tone. Normally, Remington would go ahead and take her without any hesitation, but for some reason, he didn't want to.

"Lucrecia", he started saying while she sat there eager, "I would usually love to, but I promised you to one of my servants for today", he lied, knowing if he rejected her, she'd be suspicious. "Oh, is that so? I do love a bigger crowd." "Actually, they just wanted you to themselves."

"You see, they've never had a Seductress before. And being loyal to me for so long, I granted them the opportunity to be pleased by the best one I know. Wanted to leave him with you without the pressure of his master there, you understand." Lucrecia's eyes widened at his explanation, and then a devilish smile spread across her blood red lips.

"Well then", she stated, "I always love to try out something new. Something fresh." With that, she climbed off of Rem's lap and laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "It might take a while to give him the right amount of pleasure he's never had, so don't miss me too much." Rem rolled his eyes and declared, "Don't make me laugh." Then the Seductress disappeared from the room.

***

Another failed day trying to learn to use her wings, Serena felt defeated and decided to give up for the moment. "Don't worry, Serena", a fellow angel reassured her as they noticed how disappointed she looked, "You'll grow into your wings soon and everything will fall into place." Then they flew away without any difficulty, all the while Serena watched as their wings flapped up and down and brought them higher in the infinite sky.

When she noticed the position of the Sun in the sky, Serena remembered what she was promised from the mysterious boy she had saved the other day. Who was he? What was he doing in the Garden? Serena felt a slight hint of darkness in his aura, but she also felt light, which seemed to overcome the darkness, especially when he was looking at her.

She prompted to hurry to the Garden to hopefully meet him again and learn more about him. She was aware her curiosity tended to get the best of her, but there was something about the boy that she felt she needed to understand better, and if she didn't, she might regret it. It sounded odd, but she just wanted to do what she felt was right.

As she passed through the gateway to the Garden of Eden, she felt a sense of excitement rush over her and it was almost a little alarming to her. It was strange to assume, but it felt like that boy was hiding something, and he seemed to be ashamed of whatever it was. She hoped that whatever it might be, she'd let him know she still wanted to know him unconditionally and that he was worth the time she was investing wholeheartedly.

She took a look around the beautiful landscape of the Garden and wished that the rest of Earth looked like this, simple yet tranquil in its natural beauty. She noticed a family of ducks waddling over to the pond where they swam in and smiled to see them abundant in their natural habitat.

"You came back", a familiar voice spoke from behind her and she turned to see the boy again, and almost instinctively, she grinned at him, and he reciprocated her expression. "Of course I did", she affirmed as she stepped closer to him, "I could never walk out on someone whose life I just saved. And I also wanted to know you better."

The Prince wasn't expecting her to hold true to her word, but nonetheless, he was genuinely delighted to see her again. "Well, um, since you've earned that privilege, I just want you to be prepared that you might not like what you learn about me, but its okay if you aren't because I'll understand." The young angel was confused but nodded anyway and said, "Okay, go ahead."

The Prince took a deep breath before he took one step back and closed his eyes. First, he revealed his horns that were hiding inside his skull, then he unfolded the bat wings that were tucked in behind his back and extended them as much as they were big. They were even taller than him and most would be intimidated by their appearance. But not Serena.

Instead, she felt her breath being taken away from the sight of the majestic wings that made him seem almost regal, but it was clear after seeing his horns and his eyes turn from brown to pitch-black, she now realizes what he was. "You're from the Underworld, aren't you?", she asks in slight shock, and then the demon before her clarifies, "I'm not just from the Underworld. I'm the Prince."

She gasped in shock of what he just revealed and the Prince instantly regretted coming here and doing this. He hung his head in shame of what he was, his wings even dropping down and dragging as he started to walk away. Then he heard, "Wait, don't go! Please!"

He turned back to the curious angel whose face transformed from shock to eagerness. "Aren't you scared or appalled of me?", he asked honestly, not sure why she didn't want him to leave. Then to his surprise, she walked a little closer to him, he started feeling a little nervous when she was. And then she gently traced the line of one of his horns with her finger, making his heart race, even as she traveled her hands down to hold his own - cold and tough, but soft - and answered his question with an honest tone underneath her radiant smile...

"How can I be scared of something so beautiful and gentle?"


	6. Feels Like Eternity With You

Rem was in complete shock of what he just heard uttered from the angel's beautiful, pink lips. "Me? Beautiful?", he spoke in a quiet tone from both the shock of what she said and how nervous he felt with her so close to him, smiling at him so brightly. "Yes, you", she giggled a little in her answer, Rem could feel his heart soar at the sound of her singing laughter, "You may be a demon and I may not know much, but seeing you save those baby birds and treating me so kindly make you a beautiful person in my eyes."

Holy fuck, her eyes were so full of genuine admiration for him, he was afraid the dark part of him would try to snatch it out of her. Rem smiled back at her as she lets go of his hands and then they spend the rest of the day walking around the Garden and finally introducing themselves.

"I'm Serena, by the way", she said rather sheepishly, he felt himself blush a little as he responded with, "Name is Remington. But you probably already knew that." "I did, but I like hearing you say your own name. Make you sound real." He kept getting amazed at how incredibly hopeful she was, and he actually felt happy to be here with her.

A few hours later, it was nightfall and Remington invited Serena to lay beside him in the grassy field and stare up at the gorgeous moon and the glittering starts in the night sky. He turned his head and smiled as he saw Serena happily gaze at the fascinating sky as the stars shined like diamonds, and he swore there was never a girl he met who could compare to her. "It's absolutely beautiful", she commented with her eyes still staring up, and Rem affirmed with his eyes not leaving his sight on Serena, "Yes. It is."

He never felt anything like this before, and he was afraid he would be making a big mistake. She accepted his form and status without even thinking about the warning she's probably already been given for inhabitants of the Underworld, and he didn't know what to do about it now. He didn't know much about what she might feel about him, but he knew very well that she was going to change his life for better or worse. And he was happy about it.

"Remington", she started speaking which snapped Rem out of his personal thoughts, "Do you...hate me already?" He was very surprised at her question and answered it quickly, "What? No, Serena, of course not. You mean just because you're an angel and I'm a demon?" She looked at him and nodded her head sadly, causing Rem to sit up and then she followed his actions.

"Serena", he explained, "I've lived for eons and eons, but my father's lived longer than me. I just followed everything he said for a while until I was independent to make my own decisions and opinions. I may be the Devil's son, but I'm not like him. I don't judge quickly or just think about myself. I know what my servants do on Earth, but I would rather not participate in making it worse. I didn't believe angels were so selfless, but then you came along and proved me wrong. The last thing I can possibly do is hate you, Serena."

Serena didn't understand why, but the Prince's words ended up causing her to blush quite deeply, and she hid her face in her knees as she felt her face warming up. Rem chuckled at the adorable sight and asked, "Why so bashful, Serena? I was only being honest." She smiled quite embarrassingly and said to him, "I don't know, Rem. I've been taught to only care about others, but no one's ever told me something special about myself."

Remington was amazed. For the longest time, he didn't believe innocence still existed, especially now that his father's influence was strong. But seeing this lovely angel before him not even having a trace of vanity for herself, was baffling. He wished he could say how amazing she was, but he was scared it might be upsetting for her.

"Well, you should know", he added, "You're amazing, even more for taking a chance on me." She smiled at his words and took his hand once more, one of these days his heart would stop from how she made him feel each time she did that. She told him, "You are, too, Rem", then her blush was even deeper as she asked him, "Is it okay if...I want to see you again?"

The Prince blushed as well to learn she wants to see him again, and felt excitement at the thought of seeing her and talking to her more often. "Uh, y-yeah, it's okay", he tried so hard not to express his overjoyed emotions as he suggested, "Maybe we could meet here at the same time every day, if that works for you." She beamed with great joy in her face, it made Rem's heart soar to see her so happy.

They both stood up, ready to leave each other to back to their own kingdoms, and then Serena asked Remington, "Um, Rem?" He turned and stood close to her, "Yeah?" "There's this...custom that the angels do whenever we meet again and say hello and when we leave and say goodbye, and I wanted to do that with you." "Okay. What is it?" 

The gentle angel leaned closer to the Prince and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, which felt cold when she did, but right after heated up quickly. As soon as she pulled away, she walked away and out of his sight. The Prince of the Underworld was left standing where he was when the most beautiful angel he ever met placed her small, pink lips on his cheek that he was holding. There was no doubt after the short and innocent gesture, that he was completely in love with his enemy.


	7. Dancing To The Rhythm Of Our Hearts

Serena was surprised at how excited she was to see Remington again. She knew deep down it was wrong to want to see him again, but there was something different about him that just didn't fit with what the other angels said about him. He was different than what she expected. He was kind and generous and seemed to care more about other, even if it means he might not think much of himself, which made her a little sad.

She observed the mortals on Earth and watched as they lived their lives making various decisions and interacting with different individuals which she found fascinating. How humans are able to do so many things, yet they're so limited in a physical way when they live on Earth.

Her favorite things to observe where when she saw little kids playing with their friends and family, yo uh ng teenagers completing their education in school, and elderly teaching their young relatives everything they learned in their long lives.

Something else she also started observing they she enjoyed - not telling the other angels because she's embarrassed about it - were watching young couples flirt and look at each other longingly and kiss each other not just on the cheek, but also on each other's lips.

"What are you looking at, Serena?", the curious angel gasped when she turned and realized there was another behind her. "Uh, well...", she wasn't sure how to respond, she didn't want to seem too invading of the mortals personal lives. "I couldn't help but wonder...why are there certain pairs of humans that are closer than friends and why do they act so much like...little happy puppies?"

The elder angel was astonished to see the naive angel curious about the couples on Earth who believe they are in heaven themselves when they're together. "Well, Serena, If there's one thing mortals get to experience that feels like home, its love." "Love? What is love?"

"Ah, it's a bit hard to explain because it can't be told, it can only be felt. They lived believing the feeling happens when two souls who were linked in a previous life meet again and get to fall in love all over again. Only humans are capable of feeling love, though, for it grows into something deeper and then they use that love to procreate and make their own families. Since we're divine beings, there's no point of us being in love since we're immortal and our love is only reserved for them."

Serena nodded as the other angel explained the mystery of love, but didn't seem to understand why angels weren't capable of love. Animals fall in love and mate for life, the Lord's son was once in love though she was mortal, so why could they? She decided to keep that question for herself because she knew it was pointless to keep asking.

Later in the day, Serena met up with Remington once more in the Garden and they were watching the butterflies fly around in a large migration group which felt so amazing to watch as the brightly colored insects seemed to paint colors in the sky. She looked at Rem and decided she trusted him enough to ask her that one personal question that's been on her mind for a while.

"Remington?"

"Yes, Serena?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He never felt himself go red in the face so fast after hearing such a question. He turned to Serena who's expression was wild with curiosity and he wasn't sure how to answer it without revealing himself.

"Um, well, no. Not really. I, uh, don't really think I'm capable of feeling something so...deep." Then he asked her, "Why do you ask such a strange question?" She looked down in embarrassment and answered honestly, yet sheepishly.

"I've been observing some mortals who I think are experiencing love, but I don't really know much about it. The other angels say we're not capable of feeling it, but for some reason, I don't believe that. I mean, the Sun and Moon may not always be together, but they share the same sky. What do you know about it?"

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he struggled to answer her questions which were unbearable for him to hear after realizing he had feelings for her.

"Um, well, I've seen most couples have strong feelings for others, so much that they spend a lot of time together and do more things with each other."

"Like what?"

This was like a parent explaining to their child where babies came from. Remignton didn't know how to answer without ruining her innocence or lying in a bad way.

"Well, they tend to hold hand to give each other a sense of security. Or they hold each other close in their arms to make them feel warm and safe. Or dance whenever there's music because to them, it's like walking on heaven."

"Dancing? What's dancing?"

Rem decided to show Serena instead of tell her as he stepped closer to her and gently took her soft hands in his, "I'll show you."

He placed one of her hands on his shoulder as he placed his one of his on her waist, she felt herself catch her breath at his gentle touch, bold yet polite. He lightly pulled her a little closer to his body, just enough so he got a hold of her securely but they weren't touching anywhere except their hands.

Next thing she knew, she was being swayed gently and followed his footing as he walked in steps that weren't normal like usual, but it seemed to follow some kind of rhythmic pattern. She looked up at his eyes and felt a small hint of intimidation as they stayed locked on hers, and when she felt herself smiling as she enjoyed what was happening, and he reciprocated her expression.

He twirled her in a small circle and kept her close, his eyes never leaving her sight, and he felt great happiness in his heart. To shake things up, he picked her up and spun her around, she expressed her joy in a squeal and her smile growing bigger. 

When he put her down again, she hugged herself to him instinctively to feel safe again, and then stayed like that for a while. The Prince couldn't breathe as he held her securely, and wished that this moment could last for all eternity. When she finally pulled away, she looked into the demon Prince's eyes and felt something new spark inside her heart.

She thought it might be what she thinks it is, but she wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. She just wanted to enjoy the temporary moment she had being in Remington's warm and close embrace, and believe that nothing was impossible for an angel and a demon. Not even love itself.


	8. Declaration

"Hey, what's the matter?" Rem couldn't help but notice the angel he's been falling for was looking a little low today and it made him sad to see her like this. "Nothing, Rem", she answered in a melancholy tone, breaking his heart even more, "I'm just so...frustrated that it's been almost 30 days since I first spawned and I still haven't learned to use my wings. I know I have plenty of time, but I really want to fly. Like the birds who look so free and unattached to the ground."

As Serena sat near the lake staring at her own reflection, Rem glanced at her majestic wings that resembled a dove's wings and were drooping low to match her mood. He remembered how irritating it was when he was much smaller and he couldn't quite get a hold of his own wings. All he wanted was to be like the other winged demons who could everywhere they wanted and not have to be so tied down.

An idea pops in his head and he grins as he reaches his hand out to Serena and she takes a moment before accepting it and he helps her stand up. "Serena, do you trust me?", he asks her, his smile making her suspicious of his intentions, but she answered anyway with, "Yes."

Then he swooped her from off the ground with his arm under her legs and lifted her up with his other hand on her back. She yelped from the sudden action and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself close to him. She watched as he stretched out his large, bat-like wings and started flapping them up and down. In a matter of seconds, his feet were off of the ground and she gasped as they rose higher into the sky.

"Oh, my goodness! REMINGTON!", she exclaimed as she watched the ground below her grow smaller and Rem's grasp on her slightly tighter to keep her close to him, "What is the meaning of this?" He looks at her and affirms, "I wanted you to see the beauty of flying, and that this is what you get to look forward to."

She stared at him in shock, then turned to view the landscape of the Garden and gasped at the wondrous sight. She could see everything from where they were and it was breathtaking. The wind in the sky and the feeling of defying gravity were enough to make her feel like nothing could hold her back.

She looked back at Remington who was looking at her with a kind smile, and for the first time in her life, she felt something new toward him: attraction. His beautiful smile always guaranteed to make her feel happy and his iridescent eyes were like a window to his kind and gentle soul which she liked best about him.

She wasn't aware of her face turning red looking at Rem, and then Rem lost his smile seeing the angel looking so flustered being in his arms and looking deep into his eyes. He took just one short glance at her lips which seemed more enticing than before, and felt the insatiable urge to touch them with his own.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. Serena felt intense shock seeing him bring his face closer to her and before she could react, she felt they were descending down and realized Rem's wings stopped flapping.

"REM, WE'RE FALLING!", he opened his eyes and immediately flapped his wings fast to soften the descend back to the ground. He put Serena down and felt intense guilt after seeing her scared and alarmed. "I-I'm so sorry, Serena", he started apologizing and scratching his head, ashamed of himself, "I didn't mean to frighten you. The last thing I ever want to do to you is hurt you."

When Serena caught her breath, she looked at Remington who hung his head in shame and felt her heart break to see him beat himself up so much. It almost brought a tear to her eye, and then she walked up to him and took one of his hands in hers while she used her other one to lift his head back up so he looking into her eyes. He found the unconditional kindness for him in her eyes, but he strongly believed at the moment he didn't deserve it and looked away from her.

"What do you see in me? Honestly?", He asked her, feeling more unworthy than ever despite his title where he's from. "I don't understand your question", she answered innocently, which was something he loved about her: her inability to create a false answer. "You know exactly who I am and what I do and my servants do goes against everything you're taught and created for. Why do you insist on treating me so kindly?" 

The Prince hung his head in despair, believing he was wasting her time and jeopardizing her status. But then she placed her soft hand under his chin and lifted his head up so that his eyes were meeting hers. The most beautiful smile spread across her lips when she answered, "Even the most beautiful stars hide in the dark."

His heart was pounding in his chest when she said that, and then his mind raced as she leaned in closer and inched closer to his face until her small, pink lips pecked his ever softly. He froze in his place and was overcome with shock that an angel was kissing his lips - his own enemy - and even though it should be wrong, he couldn't help but feel this was so right.

He pulled away for a second to kiss her back, and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She laid her hands on his chest and felt her heart beat in sync with Rem's, and she never felt so happy and so desired. So this must be what love is like, she thought, I wish I could live in this moment forever and never lose this feeling inside of me.

When she finally pulled away, she opened to see Rem looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she smiled and blushed at his love-struck expression. She looked down in embarrassment, but then realized her feet were off the ground. Hers and Rem's. Then she turned her head to see her wings were flapping up and down and she laughed in joy to see herself and Remington flying together in each other's arm.

She took Rem's hands and spun around with him in excitement and glee, and he laughed in response to her expression, happy to see her smiling again. When she stopped, she hugged herself and rested her head on his chest. She whispered softly to him, more sure than she was a while ago when she met him...

"I love you, Remington."

When she said that, Remington felt a burst of euphoria course though his entire body as he held her close, both of them high in the sky, and declared back to her with his heart full of love and hope...

"I love you, too, Serena."


End file.
